Today My Life Begins
by Gleek4life95
Summary: This is set before Blaine transfers to Dalton. Blaine going through bullying and growing as a person along the way with his friend Caleb. Eventual Warbler Blaine and Klaine. I know I put Kurt as a main character and he isnt here yet but i dont plan on keeping Blaine away from Dalton for too long. :
1. Chapter 1

Blaine was scarred to say the least. He saw the way the jocks and "popular" kids treated Caleb, his best and only friend at school. He tried to stand up for him time and time again but those bullies were just do big and he often ended up getting himself hurt. Caleb finally told Blaine one day to let him deal with his bullies, for he didn't want Blaine getting hurt because of him.

It was so hard for Blaine not to help his friend. He hadn't seen so much of the bullying in the halls or anywhere public for that matter. But Blaine had noticed lately, Caleb seemed to just pop out of nowhere looking all but completely, mentally broken. He'd question Caleb but he'd all to often receive "I havnt slept well" as an answer he knew wasn't true.

One Friday, Blaine invited Caleb over for a movie night and to just hang out like normal teenagers. Little did Caleb know his life would soon take a turn for the better.

A/N~~ I know this is really short but I do have this story already planned out and I'd also like some reviews to see what you guys would like. I know what is going to be put in the next chapter and it will get longer I promise. Also, this is my first fanfic so bear with me. Lots of love.


	2. Chapter 2

The ride to Blaine's house was about twenty minutes and they were the first stop. When they got home Blaine's mom was sitting at the kitchen table talking on the phone with business as usual. Blaine made a gesture towards Caleb so his mom would see they had company. And as usual she just waved him off.

"I'm sorry your mom and dad are always busy." said Caleb once he was settled on Blaine's bed.

"Im used to it now I guess. It just kind of sucks you know?"

Blaine regretted saying that last part because Caleb's life was perfect other than his school life. His parents were very accepting of the fact that their son was gay and they loved him no matter what. Not to mention he had enough money so he could never work a day in his life.

Caleb just gave him a small, sad smile that Blaine returned.

"So...watcha wanna do? We have no homework so we have the whole weekend to do whatever." Caleb said.

"Uhm I was actually thinking we could uhm...you know...maybe talk first." Blaine replied nervously.

"O-Kay? What's going on?"

"It's about those bullies. I know they're still picking on you. They just don't do it in front of me. I can tell in your face whenever we see each other throughout the day."

Caleb just stared at his hands not making eye contact with Blaine who was now sitting cross-legged in front of him on the bed.

"Caleb, please talk to me. We've been best friends since kindergarten, just tell me what's going on so I can help."

Blaine could tell he was pushing too far when he saw Caleb's face turn from guilt to anger.

"Nothing's going on. I'm fine I promise." Caleb said.

"That's a lie and you know it. Come on Caleb, you're never happy anymore, and I want my best friend back. Please just let me he-" Blaine was then cut off by a screaming Caleb.

"WHY DO YOU WANNA HELP SO MUCH HUH? WHY DO YOU CARE?!" thinking Blaine's mom was still home he lowered his voice.

"This is my battle not yours. I'm the gay one. Not you. You shouldn't have to fight my battles. I can handle it myself. And you wanna know what the worst part is?" Caleb was in tears now. "The worst part is, no one else even seems to notice. Not the teachers, other students, not even my parents know. SO WHY CAN'T YOU JUST BE LIKE THEM!? DON'T PAY ATTENTION TO ME! JUST-JUST..." Caleb's voice rose again then came down. "Just leave me alone like everyone else." He added sadly.

Blaine realized this was Caleb just venting to him but that last sentence made Blaine angry and yelled back at Caleb.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND, I'LL HELP IF I WANT TO, I WON'T JUST STAND BY AND WATCH YOU GET BEATEN UP EVERY DAY! IT'S NOT FAIR!"

"You think I don't know that Blaine! Life isn't fair. So just continue to live your life without me. I don't need your help. I don't want your help. Just...ugh!" Caleb fell back onto the bed frustrated with this whole situation. He knew it was coming but that didn't help.

Blaine was the one in tears now. What had he done wrong? He just wants to help. When Caleb saw Blaine crying he moved to where Blaine was now standing and wrapped his arms around his friend.

"I'm so sorry Blaine, I didn't mean that. I was just mad and frustrated and I just exploded. Please forgive me Blaine."

But Blaine just cried harder after what he just heard. Caleb guided them to the bed and sat them down with him still holding Blaine.

"Blaine...?" Caleb was getting worried now. "Blaine please? Talk to me buddy."

All he heard was Blaine stop crying and his breathing evening out showing that he'd fallen asleep.

Caleb smiled and layed himself and Blaine back on the pillows. He looked at his phone seeing that it was only 5 in the evening. So he just joined Blaine for a little nap. He got comfortable and Blaine snuggled closer to him with Caleb not thinking twice about it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I realized I forgot the disclaimer :O Anyways, I do not own Glee or the characters. And if I did it would turn into the Kurt and Blaine show :) so I'll just leave it at that for the whole story.**

The boys woke up about an hour later due to growling stomaches. They walked downstairs the get some dinner and found that Blaine's mom had ordered pizza for the two then had left.

As they ate they were both quiet and it was a little awkward.

"So...uhm...about earlier. I am really sorry. I didn't mean any of that stuff, I just got so stressed." Caleb said, trying break the awkwardness.

"I know. It just kind of hurt. I mean I'm your friend and I hate seeing you get hurt and you won't even let me do anything about it. How is that supposed to make me feel?"

"Can we go back upstairs?"

They made their way back to Blaine's room and settled on his bed again.

"Blaine, why do you care so much? I know you're my friend but you always end up getting yourself hurt. But I can't help but feel that there's more to the reason you help."

Silence

"It's not fair that those guys pick on you."

"they only pick in my because I'm gay though. Unless you're gay too there isn't any reason in their mind to pick on you." said Caleb.

More silence

"Blaine...?"

"Do you wanna know why I care so much? It's not fair. Because you aren't the only one who's gay."

"What are you talking about Blaine?"

"I'm...I...I'm gay too Caleb." Blaine confessed shakily trying not to cry.

Caleb stood and walked to the edge of the bed where Blaine was sitting. Blaine looked up with teary eyes at Caleb then was engulfed in a giant hug. And here comes the waterworks.

Blaine buried his head in Caleb's shoulder and just sobbed.

"Blaine...hey buddy look at me." Blaine looked at Caleb with sad eyes.

"It's okay, you aren't alone here. We're best friends. I won't let you go through this alone. Everything will be fine." Caleb reassured Blaine.

Blaine finally stopped crying and gave Caleb the best smile he could manage and hugged his best friend.

"Thank you Caleb. I know you're, you know, gay too but I'm glad you accept me. But what do I say to my parents? They aren't like yours."

"You tell them the truth. You can't hide this from them. And if anything happens you are more than welcome to stay at my house. My parents love you."

"Thank you Caleb. You're the best!"

And with that they put in a movie (Blaine wanted to watch Aladdin...again) and laid down on the bed.

They were about half way through the movie when Caleb noticed that Blaine for once, wasn't singing along. Not even humming. Caleb paused the movie and Blaine turned to him with a questioning look.

"Why'd you pause it?" Asked Blaine.

"Somethings bothering you. I can tell. You aren't singing along to the movie and you seen distant. What's up?"

"I guess im just nervous is all. You know, about telling my parents. I mean what if they hate me? What if they never want to see me again?"

"I highly doubt that happens. And even if it does I already told you, you'll stay with me. Now, chill and do what Blaine Anderson does best and sing along to these Disney songs!" Caleb said with a smile making Blaine laugh.

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks." Blaine said with a smile.

Next chapter Blaine faces his parents and the school.

And thank you so much for the alerts. I really wasn't expecting any. Maybe some reviews now? Yay!:)


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry for not updating soon. I go to a school that has intense homework and with all the clubs im in ive been really busy and PSAT stuff. But i have a 4 day weekend coming up so ill try to update that this weekend. Dont give up on the story yet, Ch. 4 is alot longer and better (in my opinion) than the others. Patience. So just expect an update here within the next week. Thank you guys again!**

**-Hayley **


End file.
